


Blinding Lights | Cold Turkey [Vidding Exercise]

by hardboiledbaby



Series: Vexercises 2021 [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A 1-minute 'pechakucha' vidlet consisting of ten six-second clips; straight cuts; using two different songs.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Series: Vexercises 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212734
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Vexercises!





	Blinding Lights | Cold Turkey [Vidding Exercise]

**Author's Note:**

> After attending the Vexercises panel at Escapade, I was inspired to try vidding again!  
> For more details and to see other participants' vids, go to the [Vexercise 01](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/12569.html) post at the [Dreamwidth community](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/).

** Vexercise 01 **

_Create a video edit of exactly 60 seconds consisting of precisely 10 video clips from your chosen source text, each lasting precisely 6 seconds, assembled with straight cuts. Make two versions of your pechakucha, with 1 minute excerpts from two different songs as audio. Fade in and out on your audio at the beginning and end of the audio clip._

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thinky thoughts: 
> 
> In addition to the specific instructions noted above, the mods suggest limiting source footage to a couple of hours (2-4 episodes of a given series, or a single film) for all the exercises. The parameters ~~force~~ encourage you to be creative within a small and finite set of resources. I think the constraints also reinforce the sense of practice—they're not meant to be 'masterpieces' and so one shouldn't strive for 'perfection.' 
> 
> Or so I kept telling my brain 🙄 I tried really hard not to let perfectionism/imposter syndrome bog me down, and was relatively successful. I used one episode only ( _The Fix_ , for the record), and I didn't headdesk when the cuts wouldn't land exactly where I wanted (well, not much, anyway). 
> 
> I chose "Blinding Lights" because I felt the energy and pace of the song matched Hutch's desperate need to get back to Starsky. For the second song, I wanted something more explicitly focused on the drug addiction, and well, "Cold Turkey" is certainly that.
> 
> If I were to do it over, I'd tweak the opening clip (I meant it to be jarring but it doesn't work quite the way I wanted). But overall I'm happy—I made a vid!


End file.
